Caught in a Whirlwind
by mutsumi
Summary: “Thank you, Ms. Kaoru. I think I’d find working here quite satisfactory.” In a fastpaced world, Kaoru found herself working for Kenshin Himura, the guy she had snapped at earlier, not knowing that he was her new boss. Chap3 up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUGHT IN A WHIRLWIND**

**_Author's Notes:_** I've come to give you an offering in the form of a new fic. It's been a long time since I wrote something and this had been in the works since October of last year! Yes, I'm that lazy and have been hanging on a thread of miniscule inspiration.

Anyway... Supposedly, this fic was KK BUT, Kenshin turned into Battousai while I was typing the last part of this chapter. Meh. This was also supposed to be a one-shot but I think it'll stretch into at least three parts.

I'd like to thank the ladies of **triumvirata** for giving me inspiration when they post snippets of their works in progress. And big thanks to **Ravyn** and **Shira** for the suggestions and criticisms for the first part of this fic.

**_Disclaimers:_** I own not the characters nor the prompts for this fic.

* * *

Kaoru was in a rush. She barely contained herself from shoving people away from her path as she hurried to catch the train. She was running late and she was going to blame it all on her twin brothers Yahiko and Yutaro. Honestly, can't her brothers spend even just one morning not bickering over the most senseless things like their breakfast? She had walked in on them arguing about who was going to get the larger pancake _and_ who deserved to get the remaining chocolate syrup. Feeling a headache coming with the ruckus they were creating, Kaoru took the pancake and chocolate syrup for herself, to which the two sputtered and protested. Grumbling to herself, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the next train that will take her to her workplace. 

As she waited, she calculated the number of minutes that will take her from the train station to her office. Five minutes of train ride if the train will arrive _now_. Plus about ten minutes of fast-walking assuming she didn't need to stop at intersection points. Two minutes in entering the building. Two minutes more in waiting for the elevator. Five minutes in going up. Then another five minutes in walking to her table. That made it a total of twenty-nine minutes. Almost thirty minutes!

"Finally!" she muttered, when a train arrived. As soon as the doors opened, she pushed her way into the cabin along with the other passengers and settled herself for a short, but tense trip. People from almost all walks of life were on that train cabin: businessmen and women, students, artists, mothers, etc. She restrained glaring at one of the men who was eyeing her somewhat lasciviously as she thought of why she can not be late. Their department hired a new boss who was arriving today and as one of the senior officers, it was her job to be there early and welcome him into the company. But drat. Her brothers had to pick this day...

Cursing under her breath, she moved past the other passengers and made her way out of the station. From there, she walked quickly, running at times to beat the 'Don't Walk' sign. She can already see the building and after the last intersection, when she was already on the wide front of the building, she sped up her steps when a black cat streaked past her, with a fish dangling between its mouth.

"Kuso!" she cursed out loud and several people looked at her.

"What!" she demanded, before resuming walking towards the entrance of the building.

She had already lost precious minutes and she was becoming more irritated. Flashing her ID at the guard who grinned at her, she hastily made her way towards the elevator when she bumped into someone and all her things, those she were holding on her arms, went flying and her bag slipped down from her shoulder.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped without looking at the person, crouched down, then started gathering her things.

A folder, the one that contained the group's projects that she needed to present to her new boss, was handed to her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she finally looked up at whom she bumped into and she slightly drew back at what she saw. Lavender eyes looked at her apologetically as he offered the folder and long flaming red hair tied low at the back. Something in her brain told her he looked familiar.

Muttering another thanks, Kaoru gathered her things and sped to the elevators without another glance at the man. She hummed _Pop! Goes the Weasel_ to calm herself as she waited for one of the elevators to open. One of the lifts opened and she shuffled in with the other employees where a few greeted her a good morning and some others nodded at her.

Arriving at her floor, she strode straight to her office, relinquishing her hold on her folders to her secretary Shura, and began the task of arranging her table.

Folders on that side. Pen holder over there. Pencils to the penholder. Stapler near the holder. Papers to read on the other side.

She was about to reach for her highlighters so she could properly put them in her drawer when Shura returned.

"Here's your coffee, Miss Kami-," she said as she started placing the mug on the table.

Kaoru's hand hit the mug and hot coffee spilled onto her table.

"Shura!"

The secretary hurriedly placed the mug on another table and grabbed a couple of tissue to clean up the mess.

Kaoru groaned before she went out and asked loudly, "Does anybody have a rag?"

"Here, Kao," Misao, a fellow officer answered as she quickly entered her office, got out, tossed the cloth to the woman who caught it, went back to her office, and began wiping the mess.

"Let me, Miss Kaoru," Shura said quietly.

With a sigh, Kaoru handed the rag to her secretary and let her do all the cleaning before she sat down on her chair and rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes.

This morning was not going according to plan.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Mr. Kenshin Himura, our Executive Vice President for our Global Operations Sector." 

Everyone clapped respectfully at their new head and Kaoru's toes curled in lieu of clenching her fists as she stared at Himura, her hands hitting against each other methodically.

He was the guy she had bumped into earlier.

And he was also the guy who she had secretly mooned over during her freshman year in high school while he was at his senior year.

So that was why he looked familiar.

Kaoru was now wishing that the ground would swallow her up and hide her from the embarrassment that was sure to follow. She was wallowing in self-pity because of self-humiliation that she only caught the last fragments of the manager's introduction for her to him.

"... for our Electronic Banking Services Group, Ms. Kaoru Kamiya."

Her eyes snapped to his face and she gave him a forced smile. "Good morning, Mr. Himura," she said as she held out her hand. "I hope you'd find our group easy to work with."

Her face flushed as he took her hand and shook it and was it her or did he held it longer than was necessary?

"Thank you, Ms. Kaoru. I think I'd find working here quite satisfactory." His eyes twinkled in that I-know-something-and-you-know-what-it-is kind of way and his voice sounded quite teasing if one listened very closely. He was pleased to note that her eyes widened slightly and that she turned even redder.

The woman had already caught his eye when she crashed into him and he had decided to look for her when he saw her among the group that he was going to lead. He didn't bother to hide his grin at his luck and also her obvious discomfort. Especially when he heard who she was.

After all the introductions were made, Kenshin paused in his step to look back at the group.

"Oh by the way, Ms. Kamiya. Is this yours?" holding a blue folder for her to see.

He smirked as she stood frozen on the spot for a few seconds before she smiled at him, but not before he saw her flash him an annoyed look.

"Yes, thank you. I need that," she said stiffly as she walked towards him to retrieve the folder.

Kenshin nodded, before he turned on his back and followed the general manager to his new quarters.

**_

* * *

Last Notes: _**Prompts for this fic were as follows (October challenge at MeijiTales): 

_Should include the following sentences  
_- "I don't think I own one of those."  
- "Does anyone have a cloth/hanky/rag?" (I'm flexible; have a character ask for some piece of cloth material.)  
- "I need that!"

_And any three of these  
_- A book  
- Ink  
- A black cat running across someone's path. (My ode to the spookiest month of the year.)  
- Cold tea  
- A hat  
- Fish (whether live or as food)  
- A ribbon

Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate a review. c:


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUGHT IN A WHIRLWIND**

**_Author's Notes:_** I can't believe I got this out fast. And it's longer than the first chapter, too! Anyway, a bit of development and hints on Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship in the past.

Also, I've edited the first part a bit due to an inconsistency I've found while I was typing this chapter. It can be easily overlooked as I only changed Kaoru having her own table to having her own office.

As always, I'd like to thank the ladies of **triumvirata** for the suggestions.

**_Disclaimers:_** I own not one character in this fic. They're Watsuki-sama's.

* * *

Kenshin looked out on the window. He held the ends of his pen in both hands and his eyes stared unseeingly at the chaos of hundreds of cars and people going about their business down below his office, lost in thought. 

Kaoru Kamiya.

The woman with long, midnight locks that had softly brushed his cheek when he helped her earlier.

The woman with razor sharp tongue and quick temper when she had snapped and glared at him.

He had every intention of making his secretary search for what division she was under the moment Aoshi had told him in passing, although he didn't press for details, that Kaoru was in fact working in the company. But he didn't have to as he got pleasantly surprised at seeing her among the officers he would be closely working with.

"You called for me, Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin smirked before turning his chair around.

"Must you be so polite, Kaoru?" he asked, an eyebrow arching in inquiry at the woman standing across him as he replaced his pen to his table.

Kaoru shrugged. "You're my superior and business etiquette dictates that I should be _respectful_ of my seniors," she pointed out. "Sir," she added, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Do sit," gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his table. "Anything to drink?" he asked as she sat down.

"No, thank you."

Kenshin tilted his head and eyed her before pushing a button on one of the phones on his table.

"Bring two jasmine teas in here, Suzume," ignoring the widening of the eyes of the raven-haired beauty and the consequent glare thrown his way.

"You call me 'Mr. Himura' and yet you have the gall to glare at me, Kaoru?" he asked in amusement as he leaned in comfortably in his chair.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Kenshin?" she asked in return, dropping all pretenses of masked politeness.

Kenshin just smiled at her as his secretary came in and brought the two steaming cups of tea he asked. He sipped his tea and urged her to do the same. She ignored his request and balefully watched him. If she would always act like this when they're alone together, he wondered...

Placing his cup down, "How are your brothers? I imagine they're both finishing their college degrees already."

She was watching him carefully and he raised an eyebrow in return. She sighed.

"Yahiko is on his last term in European History and Yutaro is on his last year in Biochemistry." Kaoru paused, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward, bracing her hands on his table. "What. Do. You. Want. Kenshin?"

He watched her amusedly with lidded eyes before he himself leaned forward and tapped her nose with his forefinger.

"Nothing, Kaoru. I just wanted to know how's my former schoolmate _and_ current officer," he answered before he leaned back down in his chair. "Your tea has gone cold," nodding at her untouched drink.

Eyes narrowed as she settled back into her chair and reached for her tea. She sipped a little of the cold tea, resisting the urge to grimace at the taste, before putting the cup back down on the saucer.

"Tea tastes much better cold," she flatly told him. "May I be excused?" she asked, ready to stand up.

Kenshin nodded his assent but before Kaoru even reached the door, "Meet me at 8AM tomorrow, at the Yamada Club. And don't be late."

She paused in her step but without turning back, she gripped the door's handle tightly and nodded once, before letting herself out. She did not see the arrogant smirk that graced the face of her _boss_.

* * *

Kaoru scowled the moment she was out of their esteemed EVP's office and stalked towards her own further down the hall, pinching her nose every now and then as she recalled how _Mr. Himura_ had so casually touched her nose. The nerve of that man! He knew she couldn't do anything in this setup. He knew. And he was using it to his advantage. 

Frowning, she sat on her chair and stared at the small calendar in front of her.

Saturday.

She hadn't really deciphered what he had said when he told her to meet him at the Yamada Club until she saw the calendar.

It was her practice day.

"Kuso!" she cursed lowly, hands clenching into fists on her lap as realization dawned on her.

He was going to test her skills in kendo.

But as to the _why_...

She had never really opened up to him during high school. He was her senior and he was also the captain of the kendo club. Although she had managed to get along very easily with the others and had taken to calling each other names, with Kenshin, she was a little different. One wouldn't really notice if she wasn't observed closely. There was a distance in her actions with him that was easily overlooked because she often teased him, too. Only her best friend noticed and knew why.

Kaoru had a crush on Kenshin.

Groaning, Kaoru spun her chair slightly and stared at the painting on her wall. Unlike Kenshin's office, Kaoru's had only one panel of floor to ceiling window and it's directly behind her table. As it was afternoon and the sun was glaring at her side that she had to draw the blinds close, she stopped her chair to face the wall on her right.

And stare at the painting of a couple holding each other close... In which the guy reminded her so much of someone she was trying to put out of her mind.

"Kaooooruuuu!"

The woman jerked from her musings and turned her head to find her grinning best friend inside her office.

"What do you want, Misao?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

Misao made a face. "Do I look like I want something?" she asked in mock disbelief.

The other woman just rolled her eyes.

Misao huffed indignantly as she sat down.

"Well… How did your meeting go?" she asked slyly, turning mischievous green eyes to the reclining woman across the table.

Kaoru turned her chair so she was facing her friend. "He asked how my brothers were," she answered and paused. Then she scowled. "He wants to spar with me tomorrow."

Misao stared for a few seconds before promptly laughing.

Kaoru glared. "It's not funny, Misao."

Her glare didn't result into the outcome she wanted as the other woman continued laughing.

"Shut up."

Misao tried to control her laughter, turning it into giggles and another look from Kaoru had her grinning widely.

"Come on, Kaoru. You have to admit it's funny... Alright, alright. Amusing," she amended when she received another glare, and then another which had her bursting into laughter again. "Kao-love… it's _Kenshin_… You know… the guy who… you've been…" she was telling Kaoru in between laughs but she cut off as the woman widened her eyes and looked past her to the open door. "Oops?" she said sheepishly before standing up, closing the door, and sitting down again. "Kaoru... I remembered how he was back then. He certainly was interested in you but you never listened to me!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "_Interested_? You really are delusional, Misao. He had Tomoe, remember?" she replied before rolling her eyes. She was not going to get her hopes up. Besides, that was ages ago, wasn't it? She wasn't affected even if her heart did a little skip when her friend mentioned that ridiculous theory again after several years.

Misao Makimachi and Kaoru Kamiya had been friends ever since they could remember. Their families had been living next to each other for so long that they already considered themselves one big family. Misao had often times, slept over at the Kamiya's when she and her older brother Sanosuke would get into a huge fight. And Kaoru was usually at the Makimachi's during afternoons to eat Aunt Okon's blueberry cheesecake or coffee crumble cake. When Kaoru's parents died by a car accident, it was the Makimachi's who helped her and her twin brothers to cope and to stand on their own feet. Hiko and Okon Makimachi treated them as their own and Kaoru and Misao felt more like sisters than before. But sometimes...

Misao snorted. "They broke up before winter break, _remember_?" she countered. "Kaoru... he fell for you that's why he cut it off with Tomoe!" she added dramatically.

It was Kaoru's turn to snort. "Oh, really? Just like how Aoshi is smitten... Wait," she paused, before glaring daggers at her friend. "You knew! You knew he was going to be assigned here!"

Misao had the decency to look a little bit sheepish. "I didn't!" but the protest died in her throat when the glare intensified.

"Kenshin would have told Aoshi , maybe even Sano, and they would have told you and YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, MISAO!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you realize that you've just shouted at me and that even though the door's close they would have heard your ridiculous accusations at me?"

Kaoru huffed. "Don't turn logical on me, Misao."

"Fine, fine," Misao said with a wave of her hand. "All Aoshi told me, and no, Sano only had the vaguest idea, was that Kenshin was coming back here in the country but he didn't tell me _when_ and _why_, alright. And I didn't want to say anything to you until it was definite. I was as surprised as you when he was introduced yesterday." She was relieved when the fury in her best friend's eyes toned down a bit. "Besides, I didn't know you were still harboring feelings for him..."

A crumpled paper thrown to her face was Kaoru's answer.

"I hate you," Kaoru grumbled, arms crossing over her chest in a defensive manner.

"No, you don't. You love me. You're just irritated because I know you and could read you easily," Misao pointed out.

Kaoru sighed in defeat and slumped back down on her chair. "I thought I'm over him, you know. I mean, I had Enishi then Chou and Kamatari, although that was a fluke. Besides, I was very young then when we met. He did correspond with me during his first two years in university, which was very much unlike him and it surprised me the first time I received a letter, but it slowly dwindled to a stop after I got caught up with Enishi and senior responsibilities. And now, he's acting like we're still friends!"

Misao stood up and circled the table until she was on Kaoru's side. "Look, Kao," she started as she leaned on the table and looked at the woman. "I told you before and I'm telling you now... He was, and maybe _is_, interested. You were too oblivious to other people's feelings because you focused too much on your own. And don't look at me like that! I _do_ know these things." She stuck out her tongue for emphasis to which Kaoru laughed.

"Thanks, Mi-love."

"Anytime!" Misao chirped, before leaning over to peck Kaoru on the cheeks and walking towards the door. She stopped her strides to pull it open and looked back at the other woman in the room. "Remember to wear your black sweatpants and tank top tomorrow!" And with that, she hastily exited and closed the door.

Kaoru knew she was being childish when she threw another crumpled paper, towards the closing door this time, but she couldn't help it. Her world was Kenshin-free for a long time and she hadn't even spared him a thought, disregarding her dreams of him once in a while, and she was doing fine. True, her last relationship ended three years ago and lasted only for three months but that doesn't mean that she was about to go and grab the redhead. She wasn't hung up on him like that. Nope. She wasn't.

* * *

"Kaoru! Somebody called," a voice distinctly Yahiko's sounded the moment Kaoru walked into their house. 

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and dropped her keys on the small table near the door before going to the kitchen.

"Well, did you remember to ask who it was?" she asked, sitting down on one of the chairs and putting down her bag on another. She slipped off her high heels and rubbed her calves. A steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of her, courtesy of Yutaro and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Of course I did! What do you think I am? Some moron who doesn't ask who's on the other line?" Yahiko demanded as he appeared in the kitchen and it was his twin who reacted with a snicker. "Shut up, Yutaro. But anyway, it was Kenshin. I didn't know he was back," he continued, pointedly ignoring his brother as he leaned on the counter.

Kaoru choked on her coffee and Yutaro immediately ran to her and softly patted her back.

"Eh, Nee-chan, why that reaction?" Yutaro asked as he moved back to his position and glared at his twin. Yahiko merely shrugged.

Breathing easily, Kaoru shook her head. She didn't want to discuss the enigma that was Kenshin Himura. They knew enough and she didn't want them to think that up to now, she was still fostering romantic feelings for the former captain of her high school's kendo club.

"I just didn't know that he has our number," she answered instead, hoping to dispel any kind of thoughts the two might be concluding.

Yutaro acquiesced by nodding. "So, what do you want for di-"

His question was cut off by the sound of knocking on their front door and Kaoru looked at him then at Yahiko in question.

"Don't look at me!" Yahiko protested as he sped to open the door.

Kaoru grinned while Yutaro chuckled evilly.

As Kaoru contemplated on what she wanted to eat while Yutaro bustled about the kitchen, she dimly registered the opening of the door and Yahiko's exclamation.

"Kenshin! Come in!" she heard her other brother shout and she paused massaging her muscles in horrified realization of just _who_ had arrived at their doorstep. Numbly, she continued to hear Yahiko's and Kenshin's conversation.

"What are you doing here? When did you come back?"

"I thought I'd stop over and visit and maybe help with dinner. I vaguely remember Kaoru didn't like cooking."

He wisely evaded her brother's second question by bringing up her skills in the kitchen.

Their voices sounded louder and Kaoru slowly slid into her heels as Yahiko snorted.

"Didn't _like_ cooking? Did you mean that _cooking_ didn't like _her_? Well, that didn't change in any way. Busu can still cook poison."

Not wanting to hear any more of her brother's comments and with _Kenshin_ nonetheless, "I can hear you, Yahiko-chan!" And she stood up just in time to see them enter the kitchen proper with Yahiko muttering about not calling him -chan.

"Hey, Kenshin! It's been years! I was just about to cook dinner and was just waiting for Nee-chan to decide what she wanted," Yutaro greeted the redhead.

Why Kaoru forgot that her brothers idolized her _boss_ when they were still in middle school was beyond her. And why they were acting all close and chummy as if thirteen years hadn't pass by was enough to bring her back to the situation at hand.

Kenshin Himura.

In their house.

About to cook dinner, if the way he was looking over Yutaro's shoulder was any indication.

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly, her question halting the ongoing conversation he and her brothers were having about chicken breasts and cream.

Kenshin turned around and faced her, leaving Yutaro to fend with Yahiko's wandering hands over the food, with a smile that would have made her heart skip if only she was younger and if only this was an entirely different situation. Never mind that her heart actually skipped and accelerated just a tad.

"I thought I'd visit you next. I went by Aoshi's yesterday. I'll be visiting Sano and Misao later on," he answered easily.

"You don't need to visit them later. I'll call them over right now and we'll all have dinner here," she told him evenly, before grabbing her bag and heading out to her room and calling the Makimachi's.

And that was how she found herself merrily eating dinner, tossing back insults, and laughing good-naturedly later on that night.

**_

* * *

Last Notes: _**Next chapter will deal with Kenshin and Kaoru's and some other things. Anyway, as far as the plot goes... I really have no final decision as to how this'll end except that of course, the two will become a couple. As for how long... I originally thought this will last up to at least 3 chapters but now, I'm letting my muse decide for me so we'll see how long it'll be. I'm just going with the flow of my writing/typing so I hope you're enjoying reading this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAUGHT IN A WHIRLWIND**

**_Author's Notes:_** I've tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could. And I must say, this is quicker than I expected. I'm still having some trouble writing the next chapter of my other fic. And some plot bunnies are hopping around giving me new ideas instead on focusing on my current (and old! OMG!) ones.

This hasn't been betaed by me yet so if there are any errors, mistakes, whatnots, do point it out. Thanks!

**_Disclaimers:_** Rurouni Kenshin are copyright Nobuhiro Watsuki. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Kaoru woke up dazed the next day. She dreamt that she was having dinner with her brothers, the Makimachis _and_ Kenshin. And she was having a good time. A few minutes in the shower told her that it wasn't a dream and that it, in fact, happened. Growling in frustration, she quickly finished bathing and dressed in pink shirt and white shorts before picking up a black drawstring pants and blue racer-back top and stuffing them into her gym bag. She walked over to her closet, opened it, picked an orange shirt and underwear, closed it, and also placed the clothes into the bag. She then went to open a cabinet near the door and got out her favorite bokken. She did a few experimental swings before closing the door of the cabinet, picking her bag, and exiting her room. 

She was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and sizzling bacon as she walked towards the kitchen wherein she carefully rested her bokken at the wall and sat on one of the chairs at the counter, dropping her bag on the floor. A hot mug of coffee was instantly set in front of her and she grinned at her brother Yutaro. Yahiko's brash acts of affection towards her rivaled Yutaro's thoughtfulness as her main reason for loving her position as older sister. They show their appreciation for her in very opposite ways but she saw them as clear as a crystal as if they were verbally expressing how much they were glad that they still have each other.

Sipping her coffee, Kaoru glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was still fifteen minutes before seven o'clock. Which meant that she still had enough time to eat something before she went to the club.

Taking another sip, she glanced at the back of her cooking brother. "Yu-kun, may I have some bacon and bread as well?" she asked.

Yutaro didn't answer as instead, he just got a plate, placed two strips of bacon on it, a slice of wheat bread, and put it next to her mug with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, but before she could even touch a bacon, her other brother Yahiko appeared and grabbed one of the bacon. "Hey!" came her protest, at the same time, hitting her brother on the head before catching the bacon that Yahiko lost hold of when he was hit, quickly putting the piece of meat into her mouth.

"BUSU!"

Kaoru just glared at her brother. "THAT was mine so you have no right to protest," she told him before promptly sticking out her tongue.

Yahiko huffed. "You're so childish," he muttered, as he went to where his twin was and plucked a piece of bacon from a plate then consequently popped it into his mouth.

"Says the person who stole meat," Yutaro commented. He then got the remaining pieces off the pan, dropped them off the plate and placed the plate on the counter.

"Whatever," the other twin said. He got himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite his sister and continued consuming the bacon as fast as he could muster.

Yutaro, seeing this, quickly moved the plate away from his brother before nothing was left for him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yahiko protested as he stretched his arm to reach for the food.

"Saving some for me. What else?"

"Why you..."

And thus another exciting morning at the Kamiya household.

* * *

Kaoru arrived at the Yamada Club's dojo thirty minutes before the appointed time. And she used that time to change into her practice clothes and do some warm-ups and katas. By the time she was done, a thin veil of sweat covered her forehead and perspiration was beading her body. She was so focused on her exercise that she didn't notice the arrival of Kenshin nor his stretching exercises on the side nor the way his eyes absorbed her lithe form doing its dance. 

By the time she was next to her bag and pulling out her bottle of water did she then notice that there was a bag next to it and another presence occupying the room.

"Shit," she cursed softly, quickly gulping a few mouthfuls of water, replacing the cap, and turning around...

To meet a bare chest glistening with sweat.

A strangled, "Eep!" came out from her as she took a cautious step back and tilted her head up to see amused lavender eyes tinged with a touch of gold. _Oh, no..._ came the unbidded thought before she was promptly pulled forward as the man turned around and walked towards the center. His sudden stop and release of her hand caused her to crash into his _still bare_ back.

"Kenshin! Do I have to get plastered into your sweaty body all morning? I already have enough on my own," Kaoru said through gritted teeth. Not that she was really mad about it because he actually still smelled nice. Quite the opposite, in fact, as thoughts of the sexual kind flitted through her mind before she realized them for what they were and quickly stomped them into oblivion, or at least shoved into the deepest recesses of her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Kenshin was having the same thoughts. They had been running endlessly in his mind since he first walked in on her. And most importantly, he _wanted_ her to get plastered to him although in a _very_ different manner.

Grinning like a hunter about to stalk his prey, Kenshin left her standing in the middle of the room and got their bokkens, tossing one to Kaoru who caught it. He then stood in front of her, stance in an offense position and waited for her to get ready. The moment he felt her focus and shift her stand, he attacked.

They parried, blocked, sidestepped, swung, and focused on the dance they have ingrained within themselves for so long. Before long, Kaoru knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace Kenshin had set for them. He was more skilled and faster than her. But she wouldn't give up. However, she was quickly losing strength. Her energy reserve having been used up in the middle of their spar. As a last resort to finish the game, she pivoted to her right and tried to jab her weapon into the opening she saw.

She did try hard but she suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor, Kenshin's bokken lightly touching her neck, and his face hovering very close to her own as he knelt by her side. She gulped, unsure on how to read the expression on her face. Her heart was beating fast as he continued to stare at her. Gulping once again, she heaved in a breath and opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the feel of petal soft lips pressing against her own. She gasped as she realized he was kissing her and it turned into a moan when his tongue slipped into her mouth to brush delicately with hers.

The bokken fell to the ground with a thud as his hands snaked under her head and shoulders, pulling her to him and sitting her sit up. Her hands found their way to his neck and her fingers tangled themselves with his hair. They were at it for what seemed like hours when Kaoru pulled back to catch her breath.

Dazed, she looked at Kenshin with confusion in her eyes. "Uh..."

He simply smirked as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She accepted it and was hauled up unceremoniously to find herself wrapped against him.

"Damnit, Kenshin! That's the second time I get to have your sweat all over me!" Kaoru grumbled as she pushed herself away from him.

Kenshin, however, had other ideas. He tightened his grip on her and stared her down, as much as their height difference allowed him to. "You'll freshen up then we'll have lunch," was what he said, eyes glinting with something akin to amusement and desire. Then he loosened his grip and gently pushed her towards the direction of their bags.

She stopped midway her walk to give him a glare before stomping to get her bag and walked swiftly out of the dojo before he gets another idea on how to torture her.

* * *

Her time in the shower proved disastrous for Kaoru as she thought and pondered about what happened. 

Kenshin kissed her. Passionately, she might add.

And that confused her big time. _What in the world was happening?_ She questioned herself as she scrubbed herself clean. They hadn't seen each other for years and now that they did, she was working for him. Just a day had past and he had turned her world upside-down. And he kissed her for crying out loud!

_Maybe Misao was right_, she thought and hope unwillingly started to blossom within her. But she squashed it just as it as it started. He... they were just caught in the moment, she decided resolutely. She still didn't like him, did she? Not _that_ way, right? And if so, then why did her heart fluttered at the way he looked at her earlier?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she toweled herself dry and dressed herself with her orange shirt and same white shorts. She put on her sneakers, placed her dirty clothes into her bag, grabbed her bokken from the locker and headed out. She saw Kenshin waiting for her at the waiting area.

"I brought my car," she informed him in a flat voice, keys already in hand. She didn't know how to act around him now because of what happened but she was determined to not let it show.

He nodded. "That's why I didn't bring mine. Keys?" he said as he held out his hand, palm facing up.

Kaoru frowned. "I can drive myself, thank you very much," huffing indignantly as she swept past him and out into the parking area. She didn't reach her car in time however, as her hand was grabbed in a firm grip and she was turned around. She glared at the offender.

Kenshin just quirked his eyebrow in response to her glare before steering her to her car while he deftly plucked the car keys from her hand. "You're going to let me drive and take you to where we're going to have lunch because you don't know where it is. And if you don't want to be... ravaged in your own car before we get there, you better obey."

She sputtered in protest as she got dragged to _her car_ then consequently seated and belted as Kenshin turned the key and started the car. She was shooting angry and irritated glances every now and then to the _driver_, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought of ways to strangle the redhead with his own hair. She wasn't paying any attention to the road thus she was startled when he looked at her expectantly. She looked around and was surprised to see that the car had stopped in front of a park. Sakura tress lined the perimeter and several bushes and flowering plants dotted the ground.

"Where are we?" she asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and twisted a bit to look at him.

He simply grinned at her and got out of the car. She was still seething at the way he just ignored her question when her door opened. She glared at the infuriating man and swatted at the hand he offered as she stepped down from the car. She heard him chuckle softly before her arm was grasped against his warm hand, pulling her to him to release her arm and drape his over her shoulder.

She tried to shrug him off but after the third time, she turned and looked at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, her hand finding his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as hard as she could, then flinging it away from her.

He smirked. "What do you think?" he answered her before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Again.

"Kenshin!"

He didn't stop pulling her as he asked, "Yes?"

"Argh! You _know_ I can walk fine on my own, Himura."

"Ah. But you don't _know_ where we're going."

"Damnit!"

"Tsk, tsk. Cursing does not become you, pet."

"PET!"

"Yes. Is there a problem, my pet?"

By this time, they had already stopped walking (stomping for Kaoru) and were standing in front of a small cabin-like structure, a store. Kenshin looked around the window before pressing the buzzer on the side.

"_Your... pet_!" Kaoru all but growled as she stared incredulously at the man who dragged her to this place and tried to tug her hand from his. "Since _when_ did I become _your _pet? Huh, Ken-shin?" she demanded, emphasizing each syllable of his name, her voice dangerously low and calm.

His head turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Since I kissed you," he answered evenly before turning back to the window where a woman appeared.

"How may I- Oh, Kenshin! Wait a moment and I'll get what you requested," the woman said before disappearing from view.

Kaoru took this time to tug her hand back hard, releasing it from Kenshin's hold and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just _who_ do you think you are, _mister_? You _kiss_ me then now you're calling me YOUR PET!" It was uttered low, hard, and edged with steel as she poked his arm.

Kenshin merely smirked in answer to her demands and returned his attention to the window as the woman reappeared and handed him a picnic basket. "Thank you, Tae." After which, he grabbed her (again!) with his free hand and led her to an almost secluded spot in the park.

Not wanting to create a scandal involving herself and the bothersome redhead, Kaoru remained standing and leaned onto the tree as Kenshin prepared their lunch. A few minutes passed and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing, Kenshin? And don't answer me with your '_What do you think_' crap," she snapped and crossed her hands when he glanced at her smirking.

Kenshin finished setting down the food on the blanket he head spread on the ground, brushed his pants then stood closely in front of her. He braced his hands on either side of her face, his own face hovering _very_ close to her he could feel her quick intakes and exhales of air on his face.

"What am I doing?" repeating the question softly, his voice low and deep, almost a purr. He leaned to her right, inhaling deeply so he could smell the aroma of her shampoo. _Jasmine_, he thought absently. He could feel the slight tremble of her body as his chest came in contact with her crossed hands. "Seducing you," he murmured close to her ear before giving in to temptation and giving a quick lick on the outer shell of the appendage. She gasped and he smirked, then turned his head and kissed his way to her still open mouth.

His tongue slipped in and explored the moist cave, brushing softly against the roof of her mouth then stroking her own tongue. She had been shocked at his answer and consequent ministrations that she numbly followed what instincts told her to do, and that was to abandon all thought and kiss him back. So she did.

* * *

Kaoru darkly mused later on that she shouldn't have given in. That she should have reined her hormones and want of him so she wouldn't be in this situation. Not that it was a bad situation but it was happening too fast. One minute she was demanding answers and the next, they were almost skin to skin over their picnic blanket. When they realized what was happening, they tidied themselves and proceeded to eat. To Kaoru's consternation, however, Kenshin could not be persuaded to let her eat by herself. He hauled her to his lap and proceeded to feed her using his hands _and_ mouth. But that wasn't how she got herself into this. 

While they were finishing off the dessert Tae chose for them, she untangled herself from him through bribery and promises, and sat in front of him.

"Why?" she had voiced out, her head slightly bowed down so he wouldn't see her peering at him through her bangs.

"Because I want you," he had answered simply, reaching out to gather her hands into his.

She had evaded his touch and she saw him frown. "Want?" she echoed.

"Want. Like. Love. Whatever you want to call it," he had expounded a little. "You've always fascinated me, Kaoru. But before I could make my intentions known, I went off to college then you were welcoming Enishi's attentions before the summer even started."

And that was what landed her to where she was right now.

It really couldn't be all bad, right? Waking up naked next to the man she had been dreaming about for years? One would argue that it was all wrong. That even if they did know each other from way back in their past, the present was different. They didn't have any type of communication. True, they were updated by their friends but they didn't update one another themselves. And it had been years. More than five years, in fact, since the last time they saw each other and that was his going away party before he flew to France. And she was with Kamatari, then.

But she _knew_ him. And she knew more than she felt that he was sincere. Sure, she would argue with herself once in a while the morality, logic, maybe even the reality of it all. But until she didn't feel secure in his intentions, she would let herself fall and be caught.

"Morning, pet," Kenshin said in huskily and she started as she looked up to him. He wore a lazy smile and his eyes were bright with contentment and something she didn't even have to look too hard to know what it was as his hand drew circles on her back.

"Morning," she greeted him, sliding down on the covers and snuggling next to him. She heard him grumble contentedly as he pulled her closer, his hand never ceasing drawing circles, and she smiled against his chest. "Tomorrow, I'll be deaf," she announced.

His hand stopped its movement then continued. "And why is that?" he asked, his words rumbling in her ear.

"Misao will squeal to death," was her offered explanation.

His hand stopped again before he laughed, sending pleasant vibrations to her. She grinned and placed a tender kiss on his skin.

"By the way... How was it that you were sure you'd get me this quick?" she suddenly asked, tilting her head upwards to look at his face.

He looked down at her and smirked. "I have my ways..." he answered vaguely.

She frowned in contemplation then it hit her. She knew who knew that she had feelings for Kenshin and that weasel can sometimes have a big mouth. She groaned and hid her face in his chest. "I'm going to kill her before she could even kill my ears," she grumbled.

Kenshin laughed once again and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, reassuring her and agreeing to her statement silently. "I can threaten to put her out of her job..."

"And have Aoshi threaten to freeze you to death?" Kaoru retorted then giggled as she realized what she had said.

He laughed along with her and it was after a few minutes before they were completely silent again, listening to each other breathe.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Kaoru?" he asked, his tone serious and curious at the same time.

She sighed. "Tomoe." She shifted so that her hands laid flat on his chest, her chin resting on them. "And you? Why after all these years?"

He shrugged. "I was away and didn't know when I'd be back or if I did, how long will I be staying. I wanted to be sure that when I made my intentions known, I'll be here long enough to enjoy you for a long, _long_ time."

And that was the end of the discussion as Kenshin twisted so that Kaoru was pinned below him and wouldn't be able to contest his statements for quite a while.

**_

* * *

Last Notes: _**Yes. This is the end of the fic. I have an idea for an epilogue but until I have a solid idea on where it'll go, this is the last chapter. 

Thank you for reading and please leave a review so I'd know if you enjoyed the story or what are the points for improvement. I'll be forever grateful. Ja!


End file.
